A P e r f e c t Match
by Michi Momo
Summary: Royai! Taking place after the last episode, no spoilers! Roy and Riza don't know how to tell each other how much they love each other, it slips out piece by peice. Also, beware that the characters won't act themselves because this was my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: His Caretaker

**A P e r f e c t Match**

**Chapter 1: His Caretaker**

This story takes place after the last episode, if there are any spoilers in it then I'd tell you, and this is my first story, so if you have REALLY harsh criticism to tell me, put it down as softly as you could please ;. Thanks! R&R please!

Whatever I put in parentheses are thoughts.  
----  
"I've never knew you would ever put your hair down" Roy said looking down at Riza.  
They were locked in arms and Riza was still taking care of Roy, she helped him do his shopping.

"It's only at certain times, sir." She replied giggling.

"Still, I wish you would do that at the office" (and wear a mini skirt) he thought.

"Sir, I'd feel odd"

"What about a mini skirt?"

Roy could see her veins pop out and he sweat dropped. He started running as fast as he could as Lieutenant Hawkeye grabbed her gun and started shooting at Roy. It started a big commotion at the Market so everyone just backed out of the way and continued with what they were doing. They finally stopped and Lieutenant Hawkeye just locked arms with him again and they were off.

"Okay, okay, fine no mini skirt then." He said still kind of scared.

"Good, but if you would insist, I might wear my hair down." She replied.

"That's wonderful" he smiled at her and Riza couldn't help but smile back.(Why couldn't I talk to her like this, why couldn't I go out with her like this?) He thought sadly.

"Sir, is there something wrong?" Riza questioned.

"No, nothing, I just wondered if you'd still be staying at my house to take care of me" he replied quickly.

"Oh my, I wonder too. I'll call the doctor to ask" she replied with question in her voice.

"That's good then. Well, let's hurry back; you probably need to feed Hayate his lunch."

"Oh no! Hayate! It's after his lunch time! He might ruin your furniture!" she yelled and started running brining Roy along to his house

"Roy! Please, Hayate is still a small puppy!" she yelled as Roy speedily opened the door as they see Hayate at the door whining. Riza grabbed him and gave him his food without his usual obedience test.

Roy looked at Riza as he sweat dropped and Riza started apologizing to Hayate, who was devouring his food fast.

"He's such a good doggie." She told Roy as she got herself a cup of tea and brought out a cup for Roy.

"Good, we also got back in time, the tea is ready!" she happily said while giving Roy the cup. She sat next to him on the couch and they sat in the same spot without shifting. They sat there quietly in the same spot. Riza was starting to get uncomfortable and she just though to herself (I wish he just felt the same way I feel about him) and Roy also thought to himself (She's so beautiful, only if she knew the way I feel about her...not about other women.).

"You know—"They both said at the same time.

"Well…" Roy just wanted to tell her the truth, what he thought, but he was sad, he didn't want to be rejected by her, she was too lovely to lose.

"Yes sir?" she questioned, she wanted to know what he would say, hoping he wanted to tell her that he loved her, but it would never happen. (It would never happen between us...he doesn't love me…I know that it just can't happen).

"Didn't you have to call the doctor?" he replied quickly, he didn't want to tell her, he didn't want to be rejected.

"Oh yes! Thank you for reminding me." She thanked him and bowed. She ran to the phone and just wanted to tear up, knowing that he didn't tell her anything.

Roy walked to his bathroom and cursed to himself. He wants to tell her, he needs to tell her. He wants her to be the one that hugs him everyday and smile the way she does, just for him.

"Yes doctor, so about 2 more weeks, don't you think that's a little too long?" she questioned.

"Lieutenant, he's still sick. He needs you." He told her hanging up.

(Another two weeks with Roy…) she thought to herself while putting down the phone.  
(He needs me?) She just remembered to put the food away and make lunch, so she decided to make some soup.

Roy walked out and told Riza he was going to take a shower and Riza scolded him;  
"Sir! We're just about to have lunch! Take a shower after lunch." She had the table ready and she brought out the soup.

"Lieutenant…"

"Sir?"

"I…love...the soup, it tastes so wonderful, especially from a cook like yourself." He said quickly.

"Oh thank you. It was a recipe from my father…he got it from my grandmother and my mom cooked it whenever we had the ingredients" she smiled at him (I love him, I love him, I love him) those thoughts kept running through her mind and she wanted to get it out, she didn't care if he would reject her or just say nothing, she **wanted **him to know.

"Sir, please continue eating, you might get sick again. That also reminds me, I'll be staying with you for another two weeks, so please be aware of that." They were both quiet. They didn't know what to say to each other, after thinking so much Roy finally finished and ask for a one more bowl of soup.

"Sir, please don't continue eating to finish all the soup, I don't mind, maybe Hayate would like some." She smiled at Hayate and brought out a bowl for him. Hayate quickly slurped it up and barked to Riza.

"You're welcome Hayate."

"Riza, I'll be taking a shower now, if you'd like, you could use take a shower first"

"Oh sir, I'm fine, go on ahead, as a matter of fact, I'll be going to my house to bring back a few things, and I'll be gone for quite a while, I'll be washing my clothes."

"Oh, alright then. Come back safely."

Riza was already out the door and walked to her house. It was a nice house not too far from his apartment. She sat down and packed a few things and went to wash her clothes.  
---  
After two hours she was back at his house. He was reading the book that she lent him and looked up.

"Welcome back, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir"

"Hayate missed you, he was whining so I hope you don't mind that I took him to the park."

"No, I was trying to hurry too; I needed to take him to the park anyway, thank you for doing so."

"Of course, anything for the doggies owner" he told her.

Riza giggled and bowed to Roy. She just loved his sense of humor sometimes, it was just who he was.

"Sir, permission to speak?" she asked.

"We aren't at the office, Riza" he was surprised with himself, he called her _Riza_.

"Sir, you called me…Riza?"

"I sure did."

"Thank you, thank you so much _Roy_" she whispered in his ear as she hugged him tightly, this just wasn't like her, but she just wanted to smell his sweet aroma, let him hug her back, she wanted him to let him know.

"Sir…you know that I…"  
---  
Yay! First chapter done! I hope all of you like it! I think it's okay, I hope I don't go through a writer's block though!

Chapters will probably be up daily or every other day, depending if I have a writer's block or not.

R&R Please!

Love all of you! 3 Milisa


	2. Chapter 2: The Odd Confession

**Chapter 2: The Confession**

"Sir...you know that I…" she tried to say it, but before she could, Roy interrupted her by hugging her back. He ran his hand through her soft blonde hair.

"You…what?" he asked.

"You know...I've always kept secrets to myself, I never trust anyone because I know that other people will know sooner or later…and I just want the person the secret is about to know what the secret is."

"What are you talking about, _Riza_?"

"I just want to tell you that… I….; I was always too scared to tell you; I just didn't want you to know because you always had a date or a girlfriend. It was just too risky for me, I want to stay with you for a month, or even longer to take care of you, I want to be there for you." She started to cry. He was quiet and he didn't know what to do or to say, he knew what she was talking about…she loved him. It felt like they were just staying there hugging each other while Riza cried on his shoulder. She loved the warmth that Roy passed on to her and Roy loved the same.

"Ever since I joined the military—" Riza started,

"I've worked my way up to work just with you, I've been so in love with you, but I was just…too scared, too scared that you would reject me" she stopped and sobbed some more, she finally quieted down and fell asleep.

Roy gently put her on her bed in the guest room and Roy just kept thinking about what she said, she said something that Roy himself would never say. (Why didn't I return her feelings, why didn't I tell her that I loved her too?). He brought a cold glass of water into her room hoping she would wake up soon and have a drink and he left two small capsules for her to take when she wakes up, if she sleeps like that she should feel dizzy. Roy loved her too, but he didn't know how to say it.  
---  
Roy made dinner that night and left Riza's dinner inside the microwave for her to warm and eat when she wakes up. He fed Hayate and took another shower; he got dirty from his day in the park with Hayate. He kept thinking and cursing to himself. He hated himself since he didn't return his love to Riza.  
---  
Riza woke up when Roy was sound asleep. She felt so dizzy and found the water and capsules Roy left for her. She ate and took a shower; she was quite relieved now that she thinks that Roy knows she loves him. She just wished he would tell her the same, if he loved her as much. She got out and went out in a towel forgetting that she was in Roy's only bathroom, with a shower, in his room. Roy looked at her; he was sitting at his desk signing some papers that Riza would bring to his office tomorrow. Riza looked at him and just screamed and ran back to her room to get dressed. Roy was surprised and didn't know anyone was in there, so he just finished his papers and left it on the table with a note telling Riza that they were done and she wouldn't have anything to do that day so she could stay at home after dropping them off. Roy would never do that, but he did it for **her**. He wanted to talk to her the next morning, so he wanted all the papers sent to his house. He wasn't allowed to go to work until he was well anyways.  
---  
The next day Riza cooked breakfast after her morning shower. She got some tea ready for herself and coffee ready for Roy. She knew what he liked and which kind he liked so she got it done perfectly. He walked out after his shower and looked at Riza.

"Good morning, _Riza_." He told her.

"Oh, good morning _Roy_!" she replied happily.

(How can she act like nothing ever happened?) Roy thought. Riza brought out his breakfast and coffee and she brought out her breakfast and tea.

"_Riza_…" he said.

"Yes sir?" she replied

"I…love you too" they blushed and didn't say a word after that, she just finished her breakfast and left to drop off the papers. Roy was angry with himself; he thought that after he didn't return his feeling for her, she didn't love him anymore.  
(Damn it, I can't do anything right! I just lost my love and now I probably can't do anything about it).  
---  
Two hours have passed and Roy was worried, he didn't know that

Then Riza walked back in and hugged Roy,

"I'm back, _Roy_" she whispered in his ear and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you" she said sitting on his lap.

"I love you too. If I didn't why would you still be here?" Roy loved the way Riza acted when they were alone and he hoped it would last.  
----  
Second chapter done! I'm getting addicted to writing these chapters. This didn't really go as I was planning but it's all okay.  
R&R please! Love you all! -Milisa  
---  
**  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Riza's Jealousy

**Thank you for reviewing my fan fiction, everyone: I guess I'm getting a little better at writing fan fictions :D. This one is a pretty lively chapter, the serious-ness is only in the beginning.  
**---

Chapter 3: Riza's Jealousy

Roy coughed uncontrollably all of a sudden and Riza got scared.

"Roy! Are you okay? Roy…Roy!" she yelled. Roy couldn't stop coughing and he happened to get a high fever all of a sudden. She called the doctor who told him to get him to the hospital and Riza drove him there.  
---  
The doctor said that Roy is getting very ill again. They don't know why he could be sick, but it was pretty sudden.

"Did you ever leave Roy alone by himself?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, only once though" Riza replied.

"For how long?" he questioned.

"For about two hours"

"Did he tell you what he did while you were gone?"

"Yes, he told me that he took Hayate to the park for me."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing that I know of, doctor"

"Okay then, thank you, Lieutenant, you may visit him now."

"Doctor! What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take a look around the park…maybe something was there that could've done something to him, I have no clue to why he's like that, he might have to stay in the hospital for a while, and Lieutenant, you're allowed to stay by his side the whole time he's here."

"Oh, alright then, thank you doctor." Riza was depressed, she wanted to help him but stay at Roy's side, and she wanted to bring him something before seeing him. (Roses, I'll bring Roy some roses!).

She left and went to the closest flower shop where Grace worked, Roy's girlfriend. (Roy still didn't break up with her…oh well…I just can't tell her who the roses are for…or at least why Roy is in the hospital!)

"Hello Grace! I'd like to buy some white roses, please." Riza told Grace.

"Hi, Riza! So, who are they for?" Grace asked.

"Someone…" Riza said

"Who's that someone?" she asked.

"Roy…" (Damn it! Now she knows!)

"You **do **know that he's **my** boyfriend and he's **my** date, right?"

"Yes, but he's in the hospital so I wanted to bring him flowers." (I'm so stupid! )

"I'll go with you!" she wrapped white and red roses for Riza and herself and they left to see Roy.

"My poor honey! I knew it; they should've never **ever **let **_you _**take care of Roy! I know how to take perfect care of him!" Grace taunted. Riza's veins were popping out and she finally spoke her mind. (She's being such a…)

"I'm taking care of him because I work in the military and I know how to care for people because I've learned, so shut up, just because you think you're better than me does **NOT **mean you are." Riza was jealous of Grace, actually. Riza never considered herself pretty and never thought she was, but she knows that Roy loves her and she's happy about the way she is.

They were quiet the rest of the way there. Riza finally opened the door and walked inside when Grace ran in, pushed Riza aside, knocked her down and ran over to Roy and hugged him.

"Roy! Are you hurt? Did that disgusting blonde do anything to you!" Grace asked Roy.

"I'm a disgusting blonde huh?" Riza yelled to Grace giving her an evil look and loading her gun as Grace back down.

"Riza, stop and Grace, keep your voice down, and don't let me see you push my subordinate again." Roy commanded. Graces eyes dimmed and she locked eyes with Riza.

"It's your fault!" Grace yelled pointing at Riza and she just gave her another evil look.

"But I'd do anything for you, Roy, honey!" she said heavenly

"I'll just place these right here…oh, sir, I brought you roses." Riza smiled at Roy and he did the same.

"Roy! I brought you **red **roses!" Grace yelled trying to get Roy's attention. Riza locked eyes with Grace and sparks started flying. Roy sweat dropped and whispered something in Riza's ear "Riza, does she still think I'm her date?" Riza replied "Yes, sir…I happened to think you were still dating her…"

"Grace" Roy said.

"Yes my beloved?" Grace replied.

"Come here" Roy was asking her to follow him to the hall. After a few minutes Grace ran away crying while Roy came out laughing and smiling, it was wide, and Riza never saw it before.

"I told her that I loved someone else and I broke up with her a long time ago" Roy told Riza.

"Oh my, you broke her heart quickly, like that?" Riza asked.

"Yeah, it's just that I knew it made you jealous."

"Never! She just made me very angry, that's all!"

"Just admit it, you were **jealous**"

"Maybe I was" Riza said sitting on Roy's bed.

"Well, I am" Riza said giving Roy a kiss.  
----  
**Third chapter done! I wanted some humor into it or at least some lively stuff to happen, so I decided to add Grace into it! I don't know, I didn't really know I'd ever put her into the story XD! **

Thank you for reviewing:D

R&R Please! Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4: Roy's Sickness

**Thank you for all your reviews! I love reading them! Thanks for the advice, friends.  
Oh yeah, if you don't like the way the characters are acting, then please, I already know, but if it is going to be a disgrace, then I want a few more opinions about it, thanks for telling me though, criticism helps. **

Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, I've been really busy with my projects, they're due anyday now  
---

**Chapter 4: Roy's Sickness **

"Riza" Roy said mumbling

"Yes sir!" Riza said waking up from her small nap (I can't sleep now! I must care for Roy!)  
**  
**"Has the doctor found out anything about why I've gotten sick again?"

"No sir, they've been researching about it for quite a while. They've been checking your blood carefully and taking your temperature every hour."

"Last time it was some unknown sickness…"

"Yes sir, it was. This time it's also unknown."

"Maybe it's because I haven't been going out much."

"Sir! You've been going out enough! They even think that there's something you came into contact with, the doctor and his crew are searching the park since you've been there without me."

"Maybe I know something…"

"Sir, do you?"

"Haven't you heard the reports about the homunculus? Lately they've been poisoning the air. I don't know whether or not they've been around, though."

"Sir, you must tell the doctor! Why didn't you tell him when he was asking you the questions?"

"Lieutenant, there's a reason why. I don't want him to be poisoned too; maybe he could be sick by now."

"Colonel Mustang!--" Riza said slamming her hand on the bed side

"Don't you want to be well again? Don't you want to spend time with me? Don't you want to see everyone again?" Riza yelled

"Yes, Lieutenant, I do" Roy replied calmly (I don't know how to calm her...maybe if I stopped calling her Lieutenant.)

"Roy, I just don't know what to say…if you know that the homunculi are poisoning the air supply at the park, it'll eventually spread everywhere! Why can't you tell them a thing?" Riza yelled.

"_Riza_, go to the military and I'll submit a report about this." (Please…she must calm down and do what I've commanded)

"Yes sir. I'll have someone stay here while I'm gone and don't make me get Grace."

He sweat dropped. Riza giggled and came back a few minutes later with a familiar man.

"Yo!" said a familiar voice

(Maes. God forbid.) Roy thought while he sweat dropped even more.

"Good afternoon Hughes" Roy said, trying to sound very happy while Riza left to get Roy some paper to start a report.

"Have you received any reports about the homunculi going around poisoning the air?"

"Yes, I've received quite a few, day after day. Our men are still trying to find out more about these incidents"

"I see."

"Otherwise, we'd all end up sick, Mustang."

"I know." Roy said deeply. Maes could sense this depression and he tried to lighten things up.  
---  
"Look at my cute little Elysia! Isn't she just adorable?" he said shining three pictures in Roy's face.

"Maes, you know how to cheer everyone up in the weirdest ways." Roy said smirking.  
---  
**Sorry for the mess, I know this chapter is short, so I'm going to post 2 more stories :)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Forbidden Dance

**Chapter 5: A Forbidden Dance**

**Two weeks later, Roy was healed from the poisoning and the homunculi were assassinated; now a week after he was healed, Roy went back to Ishbal for another attack…**

"Roy, are you ready to see the stack of papers piled on your desk?" Riza asked, giggling.

"Yes Lieutenant" Roy grumbled. Riza guided Roy to his office and it was only a paper folded neatly with the scent of someone other than Riza. He was opening it as Riza stared at it with a blank face then ran away saying she needed to use the restroom. (I hope…) Riza thought.  
---  
"She paid for the tickets!" Roy yelled in a questioned voice. (Grace scheduled this date tonight, on the same day as my date with Riza…I have to cancel with Riza, or Grace will strangle me) Riza walked inside and stared at Roy.

"Lieutenant, about our date…" Roy started, but Riza ran to him quickly and covered his mouth. She whispered in his ear "Don't say it out loud, we might get caught, remember that we aren't even supposed to be dating." and Roy nodded.

"Well, we'll have to cancel…""Shh…okay, I'm fine with that, what about Saturday?"

"Done"  
---  
Up until their lunch break Roy acted oddly. He actually did his work and concentrated. He didn't say anything to Riza either.

"Sir, permission to speak freely…?" Riza asked. Roy arched an eyebrow and looked at her gesturing her to speak.

"You haven't been acting like your usual self. I can understand that you've gotten very hurt…having to attack the ishbalans again last week…but couldn't you at least try to forget about everything?"

"Lieutenant, I try to forget, but it causes me to have horrors. I hate to be like this but I'm nervous and scared. I hate killing so many innocent people, why do we have to keep doing it?"

"Sir…I'm going to go eat now." Riza replied walking towards the door as she looked down at the floor, depressed.

"Sir, we're in the military to serve, I know, I hate killing so many innocent people too, but having to kill innocent people is what we do if we have to…I don't like doing this either, but I have something to do, protect _you_" Riza continued as she walked out of the door.

(Protect me?) Roy thought. He tried to follow her to eat but couldn't find her. (Maybe she's mad that I cancelled our date tonight…)

He saw her come out of the ladies restroom and called out to her but she just ran away. Roy just went to eat by himself then.  
---  
Roy was leaving for his date with Grace and Riza left before him not saying a word.  
(Maybe she's just giving me the silent treatment.)  
---  
Grace was waiting for Roy inside the restaurant. It looked more like a ball room. They sat near the dance floor space and ordered their food. Then Grace looked to where the stairs were and said, "Who is that? She looks so pretty tonight" Roy looked up to the stairs and noticed a pretty blonde with a red lipstick and a pretty red dress on. He couldn't tell who it was because of the mask but he didn't care, he just cared about who she was. Then Roy thought about Riza (Riza told me about a red dress she would wear to our date one day…maybe she was going out by herself!) Roy thought.

While the blonde, was walking down the stairs she spotted Roy and Grace and just walked a little slower. (Roy is there…perfect!)

Poor Roy was jealous. He wanted to be her date tonight. She was probably someone else, Riza never wore makeup.

"Roy, stop it!" Grace interrupted in Roy's thoughts

"Oh, yeah" Roy replied depressed.  
---  
Riza knew that Roy and Grace would be here. She was here on purpose, Roy had a date, but since Roy kept staring at her, she knew that maybe he would ditch Grace and have a dance with her, maybe even have dinner with her, but since other single men were staring too, she probably had no chance for a dance with Roy.

She got down to the floor when all the men, without dates, stood up asking for a dance with her. She denied all of them.

Roy happened to stand up and asked her for a dance. She accepted and he led her to the dance floor, leaving Grace mad like how Edward would when you call him short.  
---  
"Why wear the mask?" Roy asked

"Excuse me, dear sir?" Riza replied as Roy spun her into his arms

"_Riza_, why must you wear the mask?"

"You're on a date with Grace, I can't give out my identity just like that, she'll chase after me. Plus…we aren't supposed to show love to each other…and I wanted to dance with you, without anyone knowing."

"Riza…" He whispered.  
---  
They danced while the other men who wanted to dance with Riza were waiting for Roy and Riza to stop dancing.

Roy took off Riza's mask and dropped it on the floor making it break, to surprise everyone so that they would all look to their direction. To their surprise he kissed the pretty blonde and left without a word, leaving Riza surprised, but happy.  
---  
**Oh! I need a more steamy part in this story, don't worry, it'll come ;).**

**R&R Please! Thank you!**

**x33 Milisa**  
---


	6. Chapter 6: The Secret

**Chapter 6: The Secret **

Roy wasn't being taken care of anymore, so Riza was able to stay home with Hayate. Roy did miss her usual greeting, but Roy wasn't sick anymore and he didn't need care.

He went to work that morning feeling weird from the dance with Riza last night. He knew everyone was watching and maybe some military personnel were there.

Roy went inside his office to find Hughes and Havoc talking to Riza and they didn't happen to notice Roy coming inside, so he stood there listening.

"What are you talking about!" Riza yelled.

"We saw you there last night, we were kind of stalking Roy and we happened to see you there, and he landed a big one on you. Oh, how Grace was angry." Havoc said

"Stalking him! Havoc! Hughes!" she yelled

"So, you guys love each other, huh?" Hughes said

"…" Riza looked down and saw Roy listening and stuttered "C…c…Colonel Mustang!"

"Oh, look! It's the lover boy" Maes taunted while Roy put on his glove.

"Okay! We won't tell a soul!" Havoc and Hughes yelled in unison.

"We might be dating, but if anyone knows you know what will happen." Roy said deeply

"We know, Colonel" Havoc replied.

"Now you can get married!" Hughes said in a heavenly voice. Riza got her gun and Roy got his gloves. Hughes and Havoc ran outside and Riza and Roy laughed

"Good morning, sir" Riza giggled

"Good morning, Lieutenant" Roy replied, smiling.  
---  
Roy acted like himself again. Maybe he forgot all about Ishbal when he danced with her that night. (I wonder if I really mad Grace angry…).

"Riza, how about dinner at your house tonight, instead of Friday…?" Roy asked

"Sure, at 5 o'clock?" Riza replied

"Okay"

"You know where I live?"

"What do you expect out of a stalker?" They both laughed and while Riza continued her work, Roy slacked off again. Roy walked over to Riza's desk and talked to her.

"How about I come over right after work so we can have some fun?" Roy asked

"Or, you can just come at 5 for dinner" Riza replied commandingly.

"Fine…" Roy said sort of depressed.  
---  
**The writer's block didn't slow me down! Though, the 6th chapter is pretty short. **

R&R Please! Thank you!

**x33 Milisa**  
---


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner at Riza's

**Thank you for the nice reviews:  
-----  
Chapter 7: Dinner at Riza's **

Riza didn't know what to make for dinner, the soup was too overdone...she just made some steak with a side salad and wine. She was a good cook, probably not one of the best Roy's ever tasted, though.

Riza was deciding about what to wear.She had a few mini skirts that stopped halfway through the thigh. They all matched with her blouses and she chose a simple black one with a fancy looking tank top.

It was almost 5 and Riza added all the finishing touches; candles, roses, and napkins.  
It looked perfect. It looked like the dates in movies and it was wonderful. She lit the candles and fixed the roses, when someone knocked at the door. (Oh, Roy, he's exactly on time!)

**  
**She opened the door to see a very handsome Roy, dressed in a very fancy matter.

"Come inside, sir" Riza said politely

"Good evening, _Riza_" Roy said bowing.  
**  
**"Good evening to you, too" Riza replied bowing back. She led Roy to the dining room which looked beautiful with the candles set up, and the deep colored roses.

"It looks beautiful, Riza"

"Thank you, have a seat." She said happily as she walked to the kitchen to get their food. She put Roy's plate down in front of him and Riza put hers in front of her plate, then they ate.

"This tastes wonderful, Riza, your still such a wonderful cook!" Roy said delightfully.

"Thank you I love to cook all the time, I had to cook for you, so you've already experienced most of my recipes, I don't recall you've ever tasted my steak though, have you?"

"No, but it's delicious" Roy told her as he smiled at her and she smiled back.  
---  
"Well, I've noticed that you wore a _mini skirt_" he said smirking

"Yes, well, it is a date, isn't it?"

"Yes, but after hearing you say you've hated them, over and over…"

"That's only because we're at work"

"So you actually like them? You have…a closet full of them?" Roy asked in a perverted way.

"ROY! That's **MY** business!"

"Okay, fine, can I guess?"

"Go ahead, sir."

"Maybe around 4?" he answered confidently

"How do you…!"

"I'm a ladies man, Riza" Roy told her while posing in a manly way

"Oh, yeah." She replied giggling.  
---  
After they finished eating Riza cleaned the table and stood next to Roy, who was looking out the window, with another glass of wine and poured Roy a glass. While Hayate was at Riza's feet staring up at them.

"This date was amazing" Roy whispered in Riza's ear. He looked at her and gave her a kiss, it was passionate, and slow, it was a like a dream come true for Riza, and a day in wonderland for Roy.

Roy placed his hands on her lower back and kissed her as Riza placed her hands behind his head. They both broke the kiss and started gasping for air as Roy took a look at her legs.

"You have beautiful legs; I seriously don't have a clue as in why you don't like wearing skirts--" Roy told Riza.

"Riza, what are you doing?" Roy asked as Riza pushed him down on the couch as Riza got on top of him and started kissing him, and Roy returned all her kisses from her soft, sweet lips.  
---  
**3 hours later at 9 o'clock, Havoc and Hughes are looking for Roy **

"Maybe they scheduled a date!" Havoc said

"Exactly, but where?" Hughes replied

"If they were at a restaurant yesterday, they should be at one of their houses!" Havoc explained

"They must be at Riza's then." Hughes said and they started running over to Riza's house.  
---  
**At Riza's house **

There was a knock at the door as Roy speedily put his clothes on, fixed his hair and answered the door.

"Hughes, Havoc, what are you doing here?" Roy asked

"Colonel, a lot of ladies have been asking military personnel if it was true that you were dating your own subordinate" Maes replied as Riza walked to the door to see who it was, and Maes looked at her in the most surprised way ever.

"ROY! Have you brainwashed Riza into wearing a mini skirt?" Hughes yelled

"No, sir, I chose to wear this!" Riza yelled

"Well, anyways, you need to clean up this mess, before the rumor spreads further around" Havoc said

"S—" Roy started before Riza interrupted and said

"Sir, maybe we can't be dating each other like this anymore…" Riza said looking down depressingly at the gold locket she wore that night.  
---  
**Yay! I hope you guys liked this chapter! **

**GASP! When Roy was getting his clothes on…guess what they were doing:O. The _nasty_! **

**R&R please! Thanks! **

x33 Milisa  
---  
By the way, I'm sorry about taking a while again ;. I'm getting pretty busy with my end of the year projects that I don't have much time to update. I'm getting some problems with my stories.


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams or Fantasies

Yes everyone, I'm sorry that I've been gone and left this alone for such a long time! I've decided to make this more mature, yes, I'm sorry for some of the immature-ness and different personalities. I'll try my best to make the normally, really. Well..let's see...where did I leave off...Yes, I've been very busy and I haven't been in the mood to write in a while. Here's the chapter you have all been waiting for...XD

I do not own FMA, but I wish I did.

Thanks for all the reviews everyone, I'm sorry, it seems like I did leave a cliffy! Haha, I've also been working on a story, you guys might like, I have no idea, but it's not a fanfiction :O. Well, I'll try to make this chapter long, everyone:D.  
---  
**Their Dream or maybe a Fantasy?**

Riza woke up one morning and did the usual things that she always did. She looked at her gold locket and sighed. She won't wear it at work that day, like she never did every other day, but she would always put it on when no one was around, because she still _cared as much as she did before_. It's been months since the day they last seen each other, the day they both loved each other. It seemed like it was a dream...or yet a fantasy, but it was true, the gold locket tells her it was a reality.

She got ready and looked at the time. She was on time like always. She left and started to walk to work. Townspeople still look at her as if she was weird. As though, she's done something so bad, everyone dislikes her, but all she did was date Roy, is that so wrong for her to love someone so lovely? She stopped and looked at everyone like she always did, as if she were to tackle them. They would turn away and she would start walking again. It happened everyday ever since everyone found out.

Riza walked into work like always and greeted Roy like she always did.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, do you mind getting me coffee?" Roy asked.

"Yes, sir" Riza replied. She got out of her seat and thought for a minute, _"He never asked me to get him coffee before...the last time was when we were...dating...I wonder what's on his mind...I know what's on mine" _and she went to get his cofffee. She got his coffee, and some for herself. She looked at Hayate who looked up at her like he always did when he followed her. She gave him some water and went back to the office.

"Here's your coffee, sir" she told him.

"Thank you, Lieutenant" he replied.

Riza sat back down and thought about it. _"We act as if it were just a dream...I..."_

"Do you still even care that...?" she yelled as she shot up from her seat.

"Lieutenant?" he replied staring at her as if there were fear in his eyes.

Riza lowered her voice and walked up to his desk.

"Do you still even care that we once loved each other?"

"I guess not, you know, I really didn't know what to say to you at first, but this is okay. Now I know that it was all just a fantasy, and never a reality"

"Lieuten--"

"and you still call me Lieutenant"

"R--...Riza...Do you still care?"

She looked at him, as shocked as ever. He said her name, and asked her if she cared. She got mad, does he really think that she doesn't care?

"Do you really think I don't care? Do you really think that all this time I've kept the feelings back and totally killed them?"

"...I really don't know, maybe it was just a fantasy we both dreamed together"

Then a flashback of their nights and days together flashes between both of them like a broken dream that has just been pieced together.

Riza spaced out for a while and sat back down at her seat, like she never even confronted Roy.

Roy thought about what she said. He remembers everything that they did, because he treasured the moments, knowing that at a point, it'll never come back. Unless, they can both make it happen.  
---  
Riza was just about to leave, when he said something first,

"Why do you have to make things so hard? I know that everything was torn apart years ago, but we both know that both of us still care"

Riza looked back, then stared at him and said,

"I still love you...I just wish we could piece back together our broken dream"

"Our broken dream?" he said

"Yeah...the one that flashed in front of us. You saw that didn't you?"

"Yeah let's do that... and now let's make the fantasy real again"

"Will you love me? For real this time?" she asked

"I'll love you, like I always have. For real" he replied.

**----  
I am so freaking sorry that this is a short chapter . I just started writing again, so this is pretty short. I am sorry!**

**R&R please! Thank you so much!**

**Milisa**


	9. IMPORTANT! To the readers

**Hello Readers,**

**Sorry everyone, but I decided to stop this story. I'll keep it up, in case anyone has any ideas of how the next chapter should go. If anyone gives me any good ideas, then I'll probably start the next chapter within a week of getting the idea. I've been working on my SasuSaku fanfic "Dream Chaser" and my Ritsuka & Soubi fanfic "Wishless". You should check those out, those have better storylines, & their personalities are more closer alike to their personalities in the animes. So I don't know if anyone would complain. But if they did, then yenno I guess I'm doing a bad job. If anyone would like to help me, then please do so.**

_Hope you guys enjoyed this 'immature' story, as some people say. I knew it sucked._

33'Milisa


End file.
